Frame assemblies typically have a predefined size and shape. As such, a user that wishes to frame a plurality of pictures or paintings that have different dimensions may be required to purchase different frame assemblies, each of which accommodates a different sized picture or painting. Further, individual frame assemblies typically lie on a surface such a flat wall, and cannot accommodate corners or an edge where two walls meet.